gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cernos Alder
* *EB-06/EOT Velocity Graze *ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor *XVT-EOT Sibyl (Unit 1) *EOT-G-41 Gundam Týr|storyline = Gundam Build Fighters Repose|affiliation = Dark Cosmos}} '''Cernos Alder '''is one of the main protagonists of Gundam Build Divers Repose. He's the owner of Timelines and despite his age, is well respected by veteran Divers. Appearance Personality & Character Once a rebellious, Cernos unlike his sister Xylia is a serious and calm individual. At first glance, he appears to be lazy but in truth, Cernos is a diligent worker and a skilled pilot. He tends to be soft-spoken despite being blunt with people. Contrary to his serious yet lazy demeanor, Cernos is naturally warm-hearted offering help and advice to those who will listen. Though it comes across as strange for those who don't know him very well. He is a skilled builder with piloting skills to match. Cernos' skills come from years of obsessing over Gundam in general. He has a particular fondness for , having multiple gunpla from the series and showing ease controlling them in Gunpla Battle. As The Envoy of Tekkaden While in GBN, Cernos is cold and silent. Despite being silent, most of his emotions come through during Gunpla Battle. History Early Life Cernos' early years were filled with high demands and predetermined ambitions that were chosen for him by his parents. Cernos would prove difficult for them as he was more focused on the world of Gundam and Gunpla rather than focusing on school. Following his dreams, Cernos would drop out of school around the time he was 12, facing little resistance as everyone was occupied with his younger and more successful sister Xylia. During this time he watched as his sister was being shaped to be the perfect student. In an attempt to make Xylia's life a little more interesting and rebel against his parents. Cernos began introducing the Xylia to the wonder of Gundam, who despite being loyal to her family easily got attached to. The siblings would bond over watching the shows and building Gunpla together in secret. However, to Cernos' surprise, his sister would begin skipping her classes to continue in their hobby. One night Cernos tried sneaking back home late from a late-night airing of the original Gundam anime with Xylia. Unfortunately, his parents were waiting at the front door angrier than ever, kicking them out of the household in disgust at both their children being deemed "failures". Japan After spending a few years bouncing from place to place with his sister. One of Cernos' connections led him to participate in a host family program all the way in Japan. Arriving in Nerima, the siblings would meet their temporary family the Onishis. Cernos found it strange at first and had issues fitting in spending his time alone. Thankfully, Kiriko the only daughter of the Onishi household got along really well with Cernos and would listen to music together or talk about gunpla building tips helping him open up a bit to his new environment. Feeling comfortable, Cernos would finally finish high school and continued his following his love for Gunpla. Timelines Cernos won ownership of the Timelines by winning a solo tournament. Despite working mostly alone, Cernos managed to revive the bar into a successful hangout for Build Fighters new and old. Even breaking his own wallet to set up a state of the art Battle System. He even allowed minors in as long as they followed the rules and stayed away from the counter. At its peak, Cernos multitasked. Doing everything from cleaning, maintenance, serving drinks, battling, and teaching people how to build Gunpla. Xylia worked parttime to "help" and Kiriko built and programmed the prototype to SF-XXB F-Bits to take care of the tasks. Eventually, people shifted over to GBN, the bar's popularity began to diminish. After the , the bar was left abandoned. This forced Cernos to close down the bar until he was able to get the required funds to install Diver Consoles and pay the bills. The Rise of The Envoy of Tekkaden Cernos had spent his time working as a building instructor for a short while. During this time he came across Taishiro Ikiry who was claiming to be a fan of Cernos. Relationships * Xylia Alder * Kiriko Onishi * Leo Garret *Taishiro Ikiry An influential private investor.